A technique in which permanent magnets are provided on a rotor of a reluctance motor and thereby saliency of the motor is improved is known.
However, in the related art, a magnetic flux leaked from permanent magnets provided on a rotor toward a stator, and an induced voltage was generated. As a result, an iron loss was generated during no-load rotation, and the energy efficiency of a system to which a reluctance motor was applied was sometimes reduced. Further, in the case where a short circuit occurred between terminals of a motor, such as a failure of a drive device during rotation, there was a problem in that a short-circuit current flowed.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a rotor and a reluctance motor capable of increasing a salient pole ratio without generating an induced voltage.